


Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - The Gift

by calliopemoonbeam



Series: PIMA Ficlets [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Claire Beauchamp - Freeform, James Fraser - Freeform, Jamie and Claire Fraser - Freeform, Smutlet, Surgeon Claire, Yoga Teacher Jamie, outlander modern au, pain in my asana ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopemoonbeam/pseuds/calliopemoonbeam
Summary: I couldn't stay away from these two love birds for long. This ficlet (light smutlet) takes place in between the last chapter and the epilogue of Pain In My Asana.





	Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I couldn’t stay away from these two for long :) This ficlet is one of a few that was floating around in my head. 
> 
> Thank you to @happytoobservenolongerdistant for the beta on this ficlet and for being an incredible cheerleader for this story. 
> 
> This ficlet has some nsfw but nothing crazy. It takes place between the last chapter of the story and epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

##  **_Pain in My Asana - Ficlet - The Gift_ **

 

Two months into their marriage, Claire was roaming a bookstore and happened upon the yoga and tantra section. Lately it was a recurring theme, her “stumbling” onto yoga things unexpectedly everywhere. It was a reminder of how much she loved Jaime, but also how much he had taught her. 

 

Browsing the shelves, she wondered if she could find something to give to Jaime. She knew he was always looking for more information, always continuing to study his craft, and  experimenting. Her thoughts drifted to buying him a gift, something to let him know she was thinking of him when they had opposite schedules. 

 

Then she saw it. She didn’t reach for it right away, only stared at the title on the spine, resting next to a hundred other books. A million thoughts ran through her mind -  _ Do I have the courage to buy that? Will he want it? Will he be offended by it? Do I want to have that in the flat? Am I losing my mind? God I love that man.  _

 

Thumbing the spine, she pulled it out. There was more text than she expected in the book and it gave her confidence that it was a good resource. Pictures laced the pages but not in a salacious way. In a way, it was almost clinical, except definitely not. 

 

A slight flush was present on her cheeks as she strode up the counter and bought the book. The clerk, to her great relief, didn’t say a word. Simply rang Claire up, took the cash, placed the book in a bag, and let her be on her way. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Claire took a long, hard look at the book when she got home. She couldn’t believe she had actually bought it. Then she read it...a lot of it. So engrossed, she lost track of time until her phone pinged with a text from Jaime. 

 

_ J: I’m stopping at the shop on the way home from class, do ye need anything that wasn’t on the list? _

 

_ C: No, just the list. Though, maybe some fruit, I feel like feeding you.  _

 

_ J: ….I’ll be quick _

 

Jaime knew his wife well and caught her tone in just those few words. He could hardly focus on the shopping. 

 

Jaime walked in, arms full of bags. He called out to Claire but didn’t see her about the flat. He finished bringing the groceries in and while standing in the kitchen, he noticed a wrapped parcel. The wrapping paper was one he knew lived in their closet, a bad play on a tartan, so he knew it must be a gift from Claire. In permanent marker (he could smell it), inscribed on the front, was a big heart and a dash with the letter C after it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it, and then immediately dropped it when he saw what it was. It hit the floor with a thud. Looking down to see if his eyes had deceived him, he saw the big letters on the front and there was no mistaking it, KAMA SUTRA, it read. 

 

He didn’t pick it up. He just stood there looking at it, letting all sorts of emotions flood over him. At first, a wave of self-doubt came over him as he wondered if this was a message of inadequacy from his wife. He quickly moved it from his mind. The deep lurking shadow of long ago conquered self worth issues where the thought had come from was dismissed.  No, he knew they had a great sex life. Thinking more about it, he realized this gift was her way of showing she was thinking of him on her day off, knowing that he liked to continuously be a student...in every subject. Then the lust washed over him and he wondered where his wife was. 

 

Jamie found her freshly showered, messing with her curls in the fogged mirror of the bathroom. A green satin robe hung loosely on her curvy frame, the tie just barely holding on at the waist. She turned when she heard his footsteps. Their eyes met. Claire took one look at him and knew he had opened the gift. His eyes were dark with lust, predatory in nature. It was rare, but every once in a while, Jaime unknowingly channeled his viking ancestors. His features took on a sharper, even more chiseled look than normal, as primal lust of generations of men coursed through his body. It went straight to her core when he looked like that. 

 

“I got yer wee gift…” he said stepping closer to her, stalking her with careful movements. 

 

Putting down the taming product in her hands on the side of the sink, she turned more of her body towards him exhibiting just enough slink in her movements to enhance the alertness of his cock. 

 

Fiddling with the shoulder of her robe she said, “Did you now?” 

 

Nodding his head yes, he licked his lips, relishing in the rising tension encasing him and his wife. 

 

“What did you think of it?” she asked, sincerely, not just playing a flirtatious game. 

 

He didn’t answer, just took the final step toward her, grabbed her and kissed her for all he was worth. His kiss, not even remotely dulled by the time they had spent together. Every kiss between them was a sparking match. 

 

Lips tangled together, he scooped her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around him, as he propped her onto the edge of the sink. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and his mouth made love to the most sacred space of creation. 

 

Claire’s mouth said things her mind couldn’t think of, encouraging him. She called his name until it became a whimper of  “...a….i...mmmmeee,” mixed with shallow gasping breaths. He unraveled her with the spiral of his tongue, taking in every drop of her as though he’d never have a drink again. 

 

Jaime barely rose his head above her navel when she jumped on him. Surprise gave way to the Fraser self-satisfied smirk, lasting only as long as it took Claire to reach his mouth, biting his bottom lip. Commanding him down onto the floor, she mounted him, and rode him with abandon. Jaime utterly lost in sensation and awe, watched his wife own him before she worked herself over the edge with a cry fit for an injury. He reached up for her, flipped her onto her back on the cold, hard tile floor, cushioned only by the bathmat. He claimed her with each deep, hard thrust, her legs flying at unnatural angles as her muscles remained soft and soupy from her orgasm.  

 

Claire clawed at him, scraping his back, his arse, and biting any skin within reach. He called out incoherent versions of her name as he disintegrated above her and collapsed knocking foreheads with her. 

 

Claire rubbed her forehead with a blissful smile and wrapped her arms around her huge Scot. His ragged breath still audible in her ear, she licked his earlobe and groaned satiated. 

 

Regaining enough consciousness to realize he had knocked heads with his wife, he said, “Ah dhia, are ye alright love? I hope ye dinna have a wee bump on the noggin.” 

 

“I’m fine,” she laughed, “So you like your gift?” she giggled out, rhetorically. 

 

“Och aye, of course, verra thoughtful of ye...maybe we should actually read it though, instead of me just savagely going primal on ye…” he shrugged with a smile. 

 

“There’s plenty of time for reading it, we have the rest of our lives...besides, I like you primal,” she said coyly, reaching down to gently cup his balls. 

 

“Do ye now…?” he said propping himself back up. His teeth grazed her neck and bit her nipple before he carried her off to bed. The book rested on the kitchen floor, untouched...for now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Also thanks to all the people who are reading my new story and let me know that they love PIMA. It means so much to me! Thank you!)


End file.
